cloudatlasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nea So Copros
Nea So Copros is a huge, economically powerful nation of a unified Korea and surrounding areas, described in "An Orison of Sonmi-451". It may be the last bastion of "civilization" in the world. Here, genetically altered or "genomed" clones known as "fabricants" are created for specific tasks, such as serving food and cleaning up radioactive water. These clones are kept from intellectual development due to amnesiads in the food they eat, only have a small lexicon of words they know, and are manufactured without reproductive organs. It is theorised that the name "Nea So Copros" is a corruption of "'N'ew 'E'ast 'As'ian ('S'phere 'o'f) 'Co-Pros'perity ", originally an Imperial Japanese proposal for the formation of a pan-Asian union to oppose Western colonisation. Furthermore, the name "Nea So Copros" could be a parody, as Copros could be an incorporation of the Greek word copros, a combining form which refers to feces. Nea So Copros army is composed by 2 million pureblood soldiers backed by other 2 million fabricant troops. Nea So Copros is a savage consumer-driven society gone amok. Each citizen has a spending quota; all-seeing eyes watch from the street corners; and each citizen has a "soul" or a computer chip implanted in his finger, without which travel and other basic freedoms are impossible. Several stratas of society exist, ranging from Xecutives (who appear to run Nea So Copros as part of the "Juche") to Fabricants, mass-produced slave clones treated as nothing more than property. Nea So Copros' weeks are made of 10 days, just as the French Republican Calendar which in reality limited resting days. Much of the land in Nea So Copros is uninhabitable, rendered toxic by industrial waste and nuclear accidents. "Its soil is polluted, its rivers lifeless, its air toxloaded, its food supplies riddled with rogue genes" and "Melanoma and malaria beltsadvance northward at forty kilometers per year". Sonmi-451 made a reference to the "Twelve Cities," the "Twelve Capitals" and the "Twelve Conurbs". Environs The country appears to be centred around what remains of a reunited Korea (Juche authoritarianism mixed with the aggresive South Korean goverment ruled capitalism) and it is believed that Nea So Copros occupies a huge area: From the Japanese and Filipino archipielagos on the East, to African Production Zones on the West, From Siberia on the North and Indondesian Production Zones on the South. Possibly, the Near East and most of Western Russia are Deadlands (Yusouf Suleiman was a refugee in Baikal Lake) and the Western World (Europe and North America) have collapsed or lessen its influence ("merican boat people" and "a long-deadlanded province of the European democracy"). Cities *Lhasa, mentioned by Chang *Mumbai, now a dead land, mentioned by a taxi driver *Phnom Penh, mentioned in a song sung by Boon-Sook Kim *Busan, where a group Papa Song fabricants who had repaid their "investment" were killed and recycled into food for purebloods and soap for other fabricants on a ship that mimicked a cruise ship. *Seoul, the second capital, where Sonmi-451 originally worked *Taipei, mentioned by Boon-Sook Kim as the location of a conference *Neo-Edo, presumably present-day Tokyo without its capital status Areas *Ho Chi Minh Delta, now a dustbowl *Hokkaido in Eastern Korea, where Boon-Sook Kim hunted *Kathmandu Valley, where Boon-Sook Kim hunted *Yellow Sea, under which there were uranium tunnels mined by fabricants *Production Zones (60% unhabitable) are referenced being in Indonesia and Africa though their true extent is unknown. It is known that the inhabitants of these areas are treated savagely by factory owners *Phillipines, a "sinking" archipelago (perhaps being inundated by rising sea levels) *Siberia and Baikal area are also referenced in the past but it is not known whether they are still habitable Peoples *Africans (From Production Zones) *Aleutians *Baikalese *Han Chinese *Himalayans *Indians *Indonesians (From Production Zones) *Japanese *Koreans *"Mericans" (alleged refugees) *Thais *Uzbeks *Viets Catechisms *The Catechisms preach cleanliness. *There are corpocratic Catechisms. *Sonmi-451 concludes that ascended fabricants need a catechism to define their ideals, to harness their anger, to channel their energies — a declaration of rights. *Known numbered Catechisms: **One: "Honour thy consumer." **Two: "Proviso I obey the Catechisms, Papa Song loves me; proviso Papa Song loves me, I am happy." **Three: "For servers to keep anything denies Papa Song's love for us and cheats His investment." **Four: **Five: forbids a server to address a diner uninvited ( UK book only ) **Six: A fabricant may never xit a dinery as doing so is a wicked deviance against Papa Song and his Investment. **Seven: "A Soul's value is the dollars therein." *New: Fabricants must be vigilant against evil, every minute of every day. Soap *A food for fabricants. *A substance often abused by various characters in Nea So Copros (eg. Boon-Sook Kim) *A protein-rich drink made of liquified fabricants after they were killed Suleiman's Catalyst *An unidentified substance that would cause ascensions among fabricants. Notables *Prophet Malthus *Siddhartha, a dead man and a living ideal (aka Buddha) Category:An Orison of Sonmi-451